Dreams
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos' dream comes true
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams **

**Pairing: Carlos and Logan **

**Summary: Carlos' dreams come true. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

"_Mmm... Logan so good," Carlos moaned his hips bucking off the bed, thrusting more of his aching member into Logan's wet and willing mouth. _

_A pair of pale hands moved over the Latino's thigh tickling the sensitive skin until they reached his hips, anchoring him to the bed. The smart boy bobbed his head up and down between Carlos' legs, his short hair tickling the small boys' inner thighs every now and again. Logan swirled his tongue around the length in his mouth, tracing each distinct vein along the underside. _

_Carlos allowed his hands to travel down his chest and stomach, knotting themselves into Logan's raven locks as he continuously bobbed his head between the Latino's legs. A low moan resonated in the back of Logan's throat as Carlos tugged on his hair, fighting back the urge to thrust up and fuck the smart boys' hot mouth. The pale boy dragged his teeth over the length in his mouth, biting down gently just past the head, his own length twitching at the sound that Carlos emitted. _

_Logan braced his arm across the short boys' hips while his spare hand made its way up to twist and tweak Carlos' nipple. Pleasure shot through the pinned boys' body and he couldn't stop himself from arching off the bed, hands fisting the sheets below him as a low moan escaped his parted lips. _

"_L...L...Logan more please," Carlos begged, whining as the smart boy pulled off with a pop. _

_What happened next made the Latino blushed. Logan had positioned himself on all fours, legs spread enough to expose his twitching entrance to Carlos. _

"_I want you to cum inside me, make me wet," Logan whimpered, cheeks stained red as he spoke, hips swivelling in broken circles. _

_Positioning himself on his knees behind Logan, Carlos ran his hands over the porcelain skin in front of him, kneading the soft mounds firmly yet gently. Spreading the smart boy's cheeks, Carlos leant forward and licked a striped over the hole, holding back a moan as the smart boy pushed back on to his tongue, the wet muscle sliding past the first ring of muscle. _

_Using his hands to spread Logan's creamy cheeks even further, Carlos continued to press forward, pausing whenever he felt the taller boys' body tense. _

"_More" Logan whined, his hips pushing back against Carlos. Swirling his tongue in small circles, Carlos slowly opened up the pale boy. _

_Drawing his tongue away, Carlos sucked on his fingers, moaning as he watched Logan's hips thrust backwards and forwards, the pale boy too turned on to be embarrassed by his actions. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, Carlos brought it down to the pinkish hole in front of him, running it around the perimeter of Logan's entrance before slowly pushing it into the boy below him; listening carefully to every sound Logan made. _

_When he felt Logan's body tense around his digit, Carlos paused, using his spare hand to rub smoothing circles into the smart boy's back. Feeling the muscles relax around his finger, Carlos continued to push forward, rubbing against Logan's inner walls. _

_When his finger was buried within the small boys' body, the Latino began to gently move it in concentric circles working Logan open. When he deemed the taller boy ready, he withdrew his finger, adding another before sliding it forward, pausing when they were fully buried within Logan. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the pale boy, Carlos began to gently scissor his fingers; increasing his motions as Logan pushed back onto his fingers, moaning as the Latino's digits slid over that one special spot. _

"_Carlos, please I need you," Logan whined, his hips thrusting back. _

_Withdrawing his fingers from Logan's body, Carlos positioned himself behind Logan, the tip of his cock pressing against the pale boys' gaping hole. _

"_Carlos..." _

"Carlos, Carlos, CARLOS" The said boy awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open to stare up into a pair of warm chocolate orbs.

"Huh?" Carlos muttered, voice laden with sleep.

"You okay, you kept muttering in your sleep and shifting closer. Did you have a nightmare?" Logan asked, a smile spreading across his face as his fingers ran through the small boy's hair.

The Latino couldn't meet Logan's eyes; he didn't want to have to admit to his boyfriend what he was really dreaming of.

"I wasn't having a nightmare," Carlos muttered, unable to meet Logan's eyes.

"But you were muttering my name," Logan started, "Oh oh,"

Carlos wished the bed could just swallow him up. Keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling, the tan boy waited for his boyfriend to say something. Logan didn't know what to say, part of him was flattered that Carlos dreamt of him and part of him was extremely turned on. The smart boy felt his body temperature rise, the covers constricting against his body.

Taking a deep breath, Logan reached down under the covers, his fingertips grazing against Carlos' stomach as his hand travelled further south. Carlos' breath hitched in his throat, muscles tensing as Logan tickled his sides.

"What were you dreaming of?" Logan asked, his fingers tracing along the waistband of the Latino's boxers.

"You wanted... You wanted me to cum inside you, make you _wet_," Carlos gasped, hips instinctively thrusting up as the pale boys' hand rubbed against the bulge in his boxers.

Hearing those words leave Carlos' mouth Logan felt his own length harden, pressing against the thin material of his boxers. Keeping his hand pressed against the tan boys' crotch, the brunette scooted closer, brushing his erection against Carlos' thigh, moaning quietly as he received the friction he longed for.

"Logan, what are you doing," Carlos asked, his hips rising off the bed, moaning as Logan squeezed his cloth covered cock.

"Making your dream come true," Was the only response the small boy received.

Turning his face to look at Logan, Carlos leant forward smashing his and Logan's lips together. No matter how many times they kissed, sparks still shot through the tan boys' body. Licking along Logan's bottom lip, Carlos pushed his tongue forward mapping out every one of the pale boys' sensitive spots. The pair moaned as their tongues rolled around each other.

**Want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams **

**Pairing: Carlos and Logan **

**Summary: Carlos' dream comes true**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

_Turning his face to look at Logan, Carlos leant forward smashing his and Logan's lips together. No matter how many times they kissed, sparks still shot through the tan boys' body. Licking along Logan's bottom lip, Carlos pushed his tongue forward mapping out every one of the pale boys' sensitive spots. The pair moaned as their tongues rolled around each other_.

Logan pushed Carlos onto his back, swinging a leg over the Latino, straddling his hips, the kiss never breaking once. Pulling away from the kiss, Logan looked down to survey his boyfriend. Brown eyes were wide, darkened with wanton need and desire. Caramel coloured skin was tinted pink, lips red and swollen from kissing.

Pressing his hands firmly against the small boys' chest, Logan ground down, moaning as their clothed erections rubbed together. It was obvious that Carlos enjoyed it as well, hands moving to grip the smart boys' thighs tightly, head thrown back as a broken moan tore itself from his throat. Logan repeated the action, eyes fluttering shut as Carlos' grip on his thighs tightened, a twinge of pain quickly over ridden by pleasure racking his frame.

Carlos was more than eager, his hands tugging incessantly at the hem of Logan's shirt, pleading with his actions for the boy above him to remove the article of clothing. Seeing how much his lover needed this, Logan decided to tease him a bit. Curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt, the pale boy slowly lifted the material up, revealing a tiny sliver of creamy skin to the boy below him. Dropping the material back down, the smart boy smirked as Carlos groaned, his hips shifting slightly beneath him.

"Logie please," The Latino groaned, desperation evident in his voice.

Sympathising with his poor lover, Logan gripped his shirt once more, pulling it up once again. Carlos was mesmerised as the smart boys' pale skin became visible. He may not have looked the type to be ripped and muscly but underneath all the loose fitting tops was a body Carlos deemed perfect.

Carlos inched his hands across Logan's stomach, his eyes raking over every inch of pale skin revealed as Logan pulled off his shirt. Logan's skin was smooth and taut, traces of well-defined muscle visible as he moved. His lower abdomen formed a V leading down passed his pyjama pants, and Carlos wanted nothing more than to trace the lines with his tongue.

Attaching his lips to the small boys' neck, Logan ran his hands down Carlos' body, fingertips pressing gently against the Latino's nipples, earning him a breathy moan. Reaching the hem of the tan boys' shirt, Logan ran his hand under the material, palms pressing firmly against Carlos' stomach. Pulling away from the hyper boys' neck, the smart boy ran his tongue over the purple mark he had created soothingly.

Pulling his hand out from under the small boys' shirt, Logan gripped the edges and pulled the material up and over Carlos' head. Flinging the shirt to the side, Logan took a moment to admire the body beneath him. Slightly pronounced muscles rippled under caramel skin with every breath and move the Latino made. Pink nipples stood out in stark contrast to the tan skin, the smart boy wanting nothing more than to lean down and engulf the small buds in his mouth.

Leaning down, Logan ran his tongue along Carlos' collarbone, tugging the sensitive skin between his teeth. The small boy let out a small moan, hands scrabbling to grip the smart boys' hips. Logan couldn't stop the moan that spilled past his lips as the small boy squeezed his hips, using the momentary distraction to flip them over, Logan's legs now wrapped around his waist as he hovered over the pale boy.

Carlos pressed a series of open mouthed kisses along Logan's jaw until he reached his ear. Tugging the lobe between his teeth, the Latino allowed his hands to travel down the pale boys' body, fingers tracing each of Logan's defined muscles, thumb dipping teasingly into Logan's navel. Trailing his finger down the trail of hair leading into the smart boys' pyjama bottoms, Carlos pressed two fingers against the waistband, smirking at the small whine Logan let slip, legs slipping free from around the tan boys' waist.

Tugging one last time on the smart boys' earlobe, the small boy pulled away, eyes travelling down the length of Logan's body, stopping when they reach the tent in his pyjama bottoms. Moving the hand that rested lightly against the pale boys' stomach down until it pressed gently against Logan's erection, the hyper boy leant forward and began kissing and licking at the taller boys' neck, biting down he felt the brunette's rapidly beating pulse beneath his mouth.

"Ngh, Carlos," Logan moaned, hips thrusting off the bed as the small boy pressed harder against his erection.

Pulling away from the pale boys' neck, Carlos smiled fondly at his lover before licking his way down Logan's chest, engulfing one of the smart boys' nipples into his mouth. Not wanting to remove his hand from Logan's cock, Carlos contented himself with sucking on the bud before moving over to give the neglected nub the same treatment.

Once both nubs were erect and flushed red against the pale skin, Carlos continued his journey downwards, tongue tracing each of Logan's abs, dipping into his navel before nipping at the edge. The Latino couldn't help but nose he way down Logan's happy trail, stopping when he reached the waistband of Logan's increasingly tightening pants. Licking a line along the material, the tan boy stopped when he reached one of the lines creating the deep V on Logan's abdomen.

Trailing his tongue over the skin, Carlos suddenly bit down, smirking against the skin as he felt the brunette arch off the bed. Lifting his eyes up to watch his lovers' reaction, the hyper moved over to the other hip giving it the same treatment, cock throbbing as Logan thrust his hips off the bed, erection brushing against the tan boys' chest.

Gripping the waistband of Logan's pyjama bottoms and boxers, Carlos wasted no time in tugging them down the smart boys' legs, throwing them to the side when they were free from Logan's feet. The pale shivered as the slightly cooler air hit his overheated skin, a bead of pre cum travelling down the length of his shaft as Carlos ran his hands slowly up the brunette's leg. A gasp tore itself from Logan's throat as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, giving it an experimental squeeze.

"More please more," Logan begged, legs spreading wider in invitation. Carlos chuckled at his lover's eagerness, slowing the movement of his hand on Logan's cock.

The smart boy bucked his hips up into Carlos' touch, begging for something, anything to relive the aching pressure between his legs. A whine left his parted lips when the Latino stopped touching him all together, leaning up to press a soft, loving kiss to his swollen lips.

"Patience Logie," Carlos' voice was low and husky in his ear, sending a shiver of need down the pale boys' spine.

Not wanting to be patient anymore, the smart boy flipped back over so he was once again straddling the Latino's hips. He couldn't help but emit a small moan as his bare erection brushed against Carlos', the tan boy whining in enjoyment. Attaching himself to Carlos' neck once again, Logan ran his tongue slowly over the mark he created earlier, feeling the small boys' breath hitch next to his ear.

Licking another line along Carlos' collarbone, Logan continued his journey this time, enjoying the taste of the tan boys' caramel skin under his tongue. The small boy did really taste as good as his skin suggested. Teeth scraped against Carlos' abdomen, tugging on the edge of the small boy's navel before moving further south.

Reaching the waistband of Carlos' boxers, Logan gripped the hyper boys' cock through the material, own member twitching as a guttural moan spilled past his boyfriend's lips. Leaning down, the smart boy wrapped his lips around the head of the Latino's cloth covered cock, tongue swirling around the head. The taste of pre cum stained the material, the familiar taste bursting across his taste buds.

Curling his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' boxers, Logan made quick work of stripping the material away from the tan boys' body, mouth falling open as he took in the sight of Carlos' manhood. It looked to be around six inches slightly smaller than his own, arching out from the caramel coloured boy's body.

Wrapping a pale hand around the Latino's cock, Logan leisurely pumped, teasing Carlos in the same way he teased him. The smart boy stayed like this for several minutes, thumb smearing the pre cum that had gathered in the slit. Logan couldn't help but look on in awe at the pre cum smeared around the head of Carlos' cock, glistening in the low light.

Not being able to resist any longer, Logan leant down and wrapped his lips around the head of Carlos' cock, tongue flicking over the slit, moaning as the familiar taste burst across his taste buds. Taking a breath through his nose, Logan lowered his mouth around the Latino's cock, taking in as much as possible before his gag reflex kicked in.

Hollowing his cheeks, the brunette began to bob his head, tongue swirling around the engorged flesh, every moan and whimper that left Carlos' mouth heading straight to his groin, cock twitching fervently against his lower stomach. He knew that if he continued Carlos would soon fall over the edge so the pale boy sucked one final time before he pulled off.

A whimper tore itself from Carlos' throat when he felt Logan's hot mouth leave his shaft, shivering slightly as the cooler air hit his exposed skin. Lifting his head from the pillow, the Latino felt a bead of pre cum slide down his length as he took in the sight before him. Logan knelt on all fours in front of him, pert ass resting high in the air.

The small boy knelt behind Logan, admiring the creamy mounds, hands moving to squeeze them gently. A broken moan slipped past Logan's swollen lips, hips pressing back against the tan boy. Just as desperate as Logan was for a release, Carlos spread the porcelain skin in front of him, revealing the smart boys' puckered hole.

Leaning forward Carlos licked a striped over the pale boys' hole, tongue pushing gently against the ring of muscle. A whine reverberated in the back of Logan's throat, spurring the Latino on. Stiffening his tongue, the tan boy pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, moving in small concentric circles as he worked to open Logan on.

When he felt Logan was open enough, Carlos pulled back, slipping two fingers into the pale boys' hole. Logan couldn't help but arch his back when he felt the small boy press two fingers into him. He could never get enough of the tan boy filling him whether it be his fingers or his cock.

"I'm ready, just fuck me now," Logan moaned pressing his hips back against the Latino's fingers.

The small boy chuckled as he removed his fingers, pressing a kiss to Logan's back when the smart boy whined. Spitting in his hand, Carlos rubbed the moisture over his cock, thrusting into his fist. Using one hand to grip Logan's hip and the other to hold the base of his length, Carlos positioned himself at his lovers' entrance.

"Ready baby," Carlos purred, pressing the blunt head of his cock against the smart boys' hole.

Logan didn't respond, pushing his hips back until he engulfed the head of Carlos' cock. The burn of being stretched was their but that soon dissipated when he felt a soothing hand rubbing small circles into his back. Logan's head hung low between his shoulders as Carlos continued to bury himself into his lover, pausing when he was fully buried.

The hand on Logan's back never stopped once, allowing the pale boy to adjust to the large intrusion. When he was fully adjusted, Logan wiggled his hips back against Carlos' giving his lover the permission to continue. Pulling his hips back, the Latino rolled them forward, eyes fluttering closed as the smart boys' insides hugged his member. The pace continued like this, pleasure pulsing through both of their bodies, Logan pressing back, wanting no needing more.

"Harder, please do me rough," The pale boy begged, hips wiggling as they pressed back against Carlos.

Tightening his grip on the pale boys' hips, the Latino thrust forward hard just like Logan wanted. A cry of pure ecstasy left Logan's lips, hands gripping the sheets tightly beneath him.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and the simultaneous moans of both boys' were the only sounds the filled the room, Logan's head hanging low between his shoulders. Carlos angled his hips as he thrust in; smirking to himself when the pale boy cried out, back arching. He had obviously hit his lover's sweet spot.

Repeatedly hitting Logan's prostate with each thrust Carlos could feel his release building and building. Reaching forward, the Latino grabbed a handful of Logan' soft locks, pulling the smart boy back until his chest pressed firmly against Logan's back.

The smart boy didn't mind the change of position, prostate relentlessly assaulted as he bounced on Carlos' cock. The feeling in the bottom of his stomach was building and Logan knew he was close to falling over the edge.

"Touch yourself for me Logie," Carlos' voice was husky in his ear, Spanish accent shining through. A small moan left Logan's mouth as he reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping himself in time with Carlos' thrusts.

A final hit to his prostate was enough for Logan to tumble over the edge, screaming Carlos' name as spurt after spurt of his essence spilled over his busy fist and onto the bed sheets. He squeezed his inner walls around the small boys' cock as he continued to bounce, intensifying his own orgasm.

"Make me wet," Logan whispered into Carlos' ear, voice rough after his release. That was all it took for Carlos to lose it, hands gripping the smart boys' hips tightly as he thrust into Logan final time, coating his insides with his seed.

The sound of the pair's heavy breathing as they came down from their highs was the only sound to fill the room. Lifting himself off of Carlos' softening cock, Logan slumped on the bed; avoiding the puddle of his cum. Carlos was quick to lay next to him, arm laying lightly over his waist.

"Logie, you asleep," Carlos voice broke the sleepy haze that threatened to overwhelm Logan.

"No," Logan felt Carlos' arm tighten around his waist, drawing him closer.

"Good, I just wanted to tell you I love you," The smart boy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's adorable antics.

"I love you too Carlitos," Logan replied turning to face the Latino. He leant forward quickly pressing a soft loving kiss to the small boys' lips before resting their foreheads together.

The pair stared into each other's eyes, not fighting it when sleep overwhelmed them, both boys' drifting to sleep with a contented smile across their face.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me a while to complete this but I had a minor writer's block but now it's gone. I hope you all enjoy this. **


End file.
